


Playing the Breeze

by fem_castielnovak



Series: The Hunter and The God of the Moon [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, brief and non graphic animal death, like actual real hunting not hunting monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/fem_castielnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to town on the descriptions with this one.<br/>A short piece about Cas hunting with his huntresses and his hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Aura - divine personification of the Breeze  
> Aurai - nymphs of the breezes; they were daughters of the Anemoi

 

 

The cool forests are a balm to his delicate skin. His features were meant for the evening; for capturing the light of a darkened sky and reflecting it back in ethereal beauty in just the way the moon reflects the unseen light of the sun. Castiel's features always glowed. No matter how dark the day or how dim the setting - he radiated beauty and starlight. Even among the thick foliage of the woods. Especially there, where he was in his element.

The leaves did not crunch beneath his feet as he ran. The strides of his sprints were too light and merely traced across the earth like moonbeams.

Dean could keep up and often he would outpace the god. He was of the Earthborn; the ground molded to his feet and he never searched for a path. The trees and the rocks bent to his will before he even had to ask. He knew the earth and the earth knew him.

Together they were in their element. 

Soundless was the forest aside from the breathing and heartbeats of animals and gods alike. The Aurai slipped silently below the leaves, their laughter stifled, breaths bated, watching the beautiful god and his hunters. Waiting for their next move – testing him, seeing if could find any prey without their motions bring his troupe the scent.

Castiel smiled with his eyes and a twitch of the mouth - Dean grinned at the expression. There would be a game. And games were merely chases with strategy.

_Hunts_.

Cas shot him a glance and Dean held it for a moment before turning to flank the right. The huntresses fell into place as well.

Dean knew that Cas could call for Aura, seek her aid in honing in on their prey if the Aurai would not help him. But Dean also knew that Cas could find the animal without her help. Cas could beat the audacious nymphs at the game they believed to be their own. It was really Castiel’s.  

The god bent to the forest floor. Ran his fingers over the earth, looked for divets and shifted foliage.

Dean caught the trail less than a moment after Cas. The buck had stilled before the Aurai and like them, he waited for Castiel’s next move. Cas remained crouched but flicked his eyes up to Dean and then in the direction of where he now knew the buck to be.

He stood slowly, gaze unwavering, lifting his hand mere inches from his side. He paused … and flicked his wrist to the left then the right.

The troupe took off. Their synchronization was flawless. The huntresses knew their leader’s motions, Dean better than any of them. He ranged the farthest ahead and paralleled Cas, moving to hedge the buck in.

The animal shot into action, farther into the underbrush – just as Cas intended. He knew the motions of beasts before they did when they were under his scrutiny. Cas slipped an arrow from his quiver as his steps glanced nimbly over a patch of stony ground. Dean leaped across a small stream, glad he’d forgone his weighty club in favor of a bow. He drew as well when the buck darted into and immediately back out of view. The huntresses nearest him – though a decent ways back – had seen the motion as well and moved to herd it towards Castiel.

The buck leaped and its antlers and head were visible above the lowest branches. A fleet of arrows sailed towards it but the buck went unscathed. The distance of the huntresses who’d shot them was only a small factor in the misfire. The laughter of the Aurai danced through the leaves as they mislaid the course and hindered the efforts of the hunting party.

But Dean smiled, their small wind had diverted the shots but it carried the strong scent of sweating bodies and fast-beating hearts to the ears of the buck. The animal instantly shifted its course, leaped over a shrub, and –

Fell to the earth. Pierced through the heart by a single arrow as silver as starlight.

The Aurai mustered their power to vent their frustration into the weakest of groans from the surrounding branches before flitting off to find another source of entertainment to console themselves.

A few of the huntresses gave whoops of gladness at the success. Most murmured praise and set about returning to their camp. The arrow was removed and returned to Castiel before the buck was carried off to be cleaned.

Dean sidled up to Cas as they watched the huntresses proceed to the edge of the forest. He could tell that Cas wasn’t ready to go back just yet. He stepped away from the god’s side to quietly drape the strap of his quiver over a low branch and lean his bow against the tree’s trunk before moving back into the forest’s depths.

Cas had been lost in his own musings, and when he turned to sigh and propose following the others back to the tents, he was briefly surprised at Dean’s absence. But he smiled as his eyes caught Dean’s quiver hanging from the branch.   
Another game.  
And his hunter was a prize worth more than any buck.   
Dean had the unfair of advantage of a head start and Cas briefly had the competitive thought that he wouldn’t need a one when it was his turn to be pursued.

He laid his bow alongside Dean’s and went after him.

The hunt was afoot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and distracted so hopefully I'll get it all out of my system and be back here relatively soon with another addition to the series.
> 
> Exits are to your left, your right, and your rear, restrooms are to the front, Kudos and comments are found below, and as always very appreciated. Thank you for flying Air fem-castielnovak.


End file.
